The Digital Trilogy - Episode 2
by MetalAngemon
Summary: Character development bridge, Kovin & Kelryn go to a funeral for an old friend, Kari and Kelryn get a crush on each other that almost sends TK over the edge. Please R
1. Chapter 01

**Episode 2** - Complexity of Life

Two months have passed since the events of The Battle of Tokyo Square', as it has come to be known. Kovin has acquired an apartment of his own, and works as a software technician in a large computer store. Kari has regained full use of her left arm, and only two scars remind her that she was ever wounded. Allura has managed to grasp the full concepts of being a digidestined and the game; although her innocent banter will be missed. Ken and Yolei's relationship has been going swimmingly. TK and Kari's relationship has cooled off some, TK is slightly worried despite reassurances from Kari. Kelryn has showed up more often than she'd like to admit, every other weekend spending time with Kari, the two actually have a good friendship going.

As for the former digidestined, Tai has been pursuing a relationship with Allura. Sora has been very quiet since Matt died, but after two months, started to show signs of life again, although some topics are sensitive with her. Joe has passed his finals and is now beginning an internship at the local hospital. Izzy is working with Kovin at the same store. They also have become good friends through a keen interest in technology.

Aeromon has been called upon twice since the battle. Everyone uses him as a kind of airbus. Once digivolved, he can take about seventeen or eighteen people on his back. When they curl under the top layer of his feathers, and hold on, he can reach speeds of mach four, while his passengers stay warm and comfortable. He was used for them all to take a trip to America to visit Mimi. Allura and Mimi have discovered they're actually long lost twins. There was a lot of Parent Trap' jokes, but it subsided. The two have now made it their life's work to find their lost half-sister.

And the Palmon thing has been explained as some kind of short circuit two humans with the same DNA have. If there is another human with the same DNA when a digimon is killed, the digimon instantly regenerates with the other, retaining all abilities and knowledge.

**Chapter 1**

Kovin stepped out the bathroom after taking his morning shower. Ozlimon was at Kovin's computer playing Diablo. Kovin smiled at the little bird standing on the desk using the mouse with his foot. He was about to pour a cup of coffee when he heard Ozlimon squawk loudly.

What's wrong with you?!?

This guy on the net killed me! We were going down to the last level looking for books and potions, and he just turned and killed me! I'm going to get that son of a.... Ozlimon's voice trailed off as he began his plot to massacre the player who had killed him.

Can I have a few minutes to check my email and shit before I go to work? Kovin asked, now with coffee in hand.

Yeah, sure. He left anyway. I'll get him later. Kovin quit Diablo and proceeded to load Netscape, going straight for Hotmail. He was reading over the titles of the various messages in his inbox. The usual stuff: free porn, free porn, free money, free porn, and free money. Today he saw a message from someone he hadn't seen in a long time. It was from Adam, someone Kovin knew from back home.

Kovin,

I don't know if you even check your email anymore, or if your even still alive. But I'm emailing to say Natasha's died. It was a blood cancer. The funeral is on Saturday of this week. Not to freak you out, but I'm sending the same email to Kelryn. They were really good friends, so if you come be warned you might see her. I hope to see you there.

Adam

Kovin hadn't seen them in a long time. They were the only two normal humans who knew Kovin was digidestined. Adam also knew about the unpleasantness between him and Kelryn. It was Friday now, he decided he would make the trip tomorrow.

Kovin remembered the note, checked his online comic strips, and went to work. Today was set to be a big day. He and Izzy were setting up a DHCP server and a network for a big accounting office. Kovin smiled again, he was excited about setting up a server. Anyone else would be bored to tears with his job.

The day went smoothly. Izzy, Kovin and another tech had setup the network with only one minor glitch. Izzy forgot to terminate the cable on one subnet, so he got to buy the coffee and doughnuts on Monday.

The sun was climbing down the sky as Kovin made his way back to his place. By pure chance, Kovin had managed to select and apartment that was at the geographic centre between the homes of the other digidestined. So it was usually at Kovin's place were they gathered for games, pizza, movies and whatever else seven kids did on a Friday night. It did count as seven, because Kelryn four times out of five showed up. Kovin and she were back to speaking terms, and it was apparent to everyone that she wanted more, but that Kovin wanted less.

They were sitting around a big kitchen table, player cards and devouring some pizza, when Kelryn decided she wanted to stir up some shit.

So, Kovin. A little quiet over there. Only a pair? I'll have you beat. She mocked.

I'm out. Ken tossed his cards on the table.

You chicken shit! You could have stayed in longer! Yolei said.

Kelryn, I got an email today. Kovin said.

Really!?!? I'm so proud of you learning to work the computer all by yourself! She mocked. The other's snickered at that.

It was from Adam. Tash is dead. Kelryn looked up startled. The others became instantly quiet to see what would happen.

Are you sure? Really? Kelryn was quiet now. Gone was her sarcastic nature, loud voice, and most of the colour from her face.

I'm sure. The funeral is tomorrow. Ozlimon and I are going back to Canada for a few days. You're welcome to come with. I know she was a good friend of yours. Kelryn nodded in agreement, accepting Kovin's offer.

And what about us? Kari asked.

added TK, we're your friends now and we're coming with you. You two may need us there, and we shouldn't split up the team. Plus, someone needs to make sure you two don't kill each other. Yolei, Ken and Allura were on board with that too, smiling at the Kelryn killing reference.

Looks like were going on a road trip. Although most of it will be across ocean on the back of a huge owl. Kovin said.


	2. Chapter 02

**Chapter 2**

Seven humans and their respective digimon gathered on the roof of Kovin's apartment building just as the sun was starting its climb into the sky for the day. It would already be noon where they were going. TK, Kari, Ken and Yolei were excited to go. Riding on Aeromon was a fun trip in itself, but they tried not to show it out of respect. Also, they had never been to Canada.

Should I have worn heavier clothes? Yolei asked.

No, Yolei. It's probably going to be thirty degrees there. Kovin said. This made the tenth comment she made about Canada's temperature or civilisation.

Guys, wait! I didn't get my sleeping bag or a tent or anything! And what are we going to eat? I don't want to eat deer cooked over a fire or something gross like that. That was the straw. Kovin and Kelryn made like they were going to attack her. TK and Kari held them back while Allura and Ken just laughed at Yolei.

Yolei, we can stay in a motel ok? And they have restaurants and pizza places. Ken said between laughs. It was so funny because Yolei genuinely believed all that, not just trying to piss off Kovin and Kelryn. They were both die-hard Canadian patriots.

Is there at least running water? She asked quietly. Kovin decided if he couldn't make the situation better, he's make it worse and have fun doing it.

Sorry, Yolei. The only running water is in the river. The rich people use an elephant for a shower like on the Flintstones. And don't let these guys get your hopes up. There isn't any motels. But after a few days of eating caribou, sleeping in logs and wearing rawhide, you'll feel right at home. Yolei went white, everyone else was laughing loudly. Most people would assume the laughing meant she was being made fun of. But she interpreted it as the others were excited to go. It didn't dawn on her that Kovin received his message from home by email, meaning the sender had a computer, electricity, and internet access.

When they got their laughing under control, Kovin made a motion to invite Ozlimon to start the show.

Ozlimon warp-digivolve to ... Aeromon

The huge bird lowered himself to allow the seven humans and six digimon to climb on his back. He waited a bit for them to get settled, and took off heading into the rising sun.

The trip only took an hour and a half, they spent most of the time building Yolei's fears about Canada. After a while, Aeromon spoke up.

Kovin, I think Yolei might want to see this. Kovin and Yolei climbed up Aeromon's neck, it was bitter cold at their height, but it was OK because he had slowed to a speed just enough the stay in the air. They looked down and a wide cityscape below them.

Holy shit! Aeromon, are you sure we're in Canada? Yolei asked. Aeromon just chuckled.

Yolei, that's Toronto. There are three million people living there, and it has a number of the world's fibre optic routers in it. There's also an international airport. And this isn't even the capital. Kovin explained to her. Canada is just as technological as the rest of the world, and sometimes a bit more civilised. Yolei couldn't believe her eyes and they both climbed back into Aeromon's plumage.

After another ten minutes, Aeromon could be felt landing. Everyone climbed out, and onto the ground, stretching tired muscles as they went. Aeromon reverted back to Ozlimon. They looked around, and found they were in a cemetery.

Ozlimon? Are you sure this is the right place? Kovin asked.

St. Mary's cemetery, Division st., Kingston, Ontario. That was the right address wasn't it? He asked. Indeed it was. Kovin looked around a bit and got his bearings. Ozlimon had landed them in the back so no one would see him. They walked out into more frequently used portions, and soon found the event they were looking for, unfortunately too late. The crowd was just starting to depart.

Kovin yelled. Several people turned to see who had called out, and some were a little surprised to see Kovin and Kelryn there, but Adam was the only one who came over. He had the uniform black suit everyone wore to a funeral.

Well, fuck me! You both show up, and you show up together. Brought kind of a crowd didn't you? Come on guys, sit, talk, and give me information. I haven't seen either of you in like three years. Adam was glad to see them, speaking in English.

The group of eight walked over to a statue thing that had benches around it, they sat and enjoyed the san and fresh air. So can I ask how you guys are doing or is Kelryn going to knife me? Adam asked.

Details at eleven, my friend. Can you still speak Japanese? Right now Kelryn is the only other person who can understand you. These guys here only speak Japanese. Kovin said, in English. He was getting smiles from the other five, because English sounded like such a strange slow language to them. They had only know Kovin to speak to them in Japanese, and this was sure a change. Both Kelryn and Kovin could speak, read and write it fluently, and had almost no accent when they spoke. But Adam did. His Japanese was slow, and heavily accented. They found that funnier than Kovin speaking English.

Yeah, sorry guys, Adam said, in Japanese, I'm just a little used to speaking English, you know?

So Adam. How have things been here? Kovin asked.

Much has changed since you lived here, my friend. Kovin, Kelryn and Ozlimon were laughing over that, being big Diablo fans. They just got some queer looks from the others. I'm the only one left. Everyone else has moved away. I was hoping you guys would show up so we could reminisce a little. He turned to Kelryn. I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you about Tash. I know you guys were good friends. Kelryn's smile was gone from her face as she remembered why she was home again.

The visit home promised to be bittersweet, but definitely educational from everyone's point of view. It began with Ozlimon getting three years worth of missed head scratching from Adam.


	3. Chapter 03

**Chapter 3**

They spent the day getting to know each other. Kelryn was the only one quiet. The other seven made as much noise as possible talking, learning, befriending. Adam telling them about some movie they should go see while they're here if they learn English. Them telling him about Japan, and the fight a few months ago.

They drove downtown, in Adam's van, a tight fit with eight of them, but Yolei was happy to sit on Ken's lap. They drove to an undeveloped area down by the waterfront, just off the main core of the city, where a big field sat derelict. It was like the platform in Japan Kovin went to. Kovin liked these kinds of places, Kelryn did too. Adam brought them here to try and help them. The area wasn't what Kovin wanted though, there was a kilometre long breakwall leading off it made of pink granite. Anyone who goes out on it needs to be sure of foot, and inner ear if they want to come back in one piece.

They got out of the van. The Japanese children looking around in confusion. The Canadians all knowing why they were there. Kovin started walking toward the breakwall, and stopped.

Kelryn, you coming? He said. She answered by walking up with him, when she was beside him he started walking again, and they were both soon almost at it. Ken and TK went to follow them, thinking it would be an exhilarating climb, but Adam stopped them.

Stay here guys, I know those two better than you do. They need some time.

At the base of the breakwall, the two lone figures stepped out onto it. They began the delicate dance of jumping from one stone to another, making their way out into Kingston harbour. It was tricky business, but the two were obviously very practised.

After fifteen minutes, they reached the second light pole. They stopped and sat down on a flat rock, and stared at Wolfe Island out in the distance. This spot belonged to both of them. Neither would be there alone, nor would they let anyone else accompany them there.

Well, Kelryn. Here we are.

Yes, indeed we are here. It feels good to be home. I missed this place so much, Kovin.

You know your home is in Japan. You were born there.

I know I was born there, but that doesn't mean it was my home. Canada is my home. And I just live in Japan.

Do you think maybe now, after all these years you can fill in the gaps in your story, and tell me why you came to Canada in the first place, and when you were only ten?

Okay. But only to you. You won't tell anyone. Kovin didn't even have to nod or respond, they both knew that he would keep her secrets safe. I hated living at home. My mother had a girl from a previous marriage, when she met my father. They had me. When I was two my father bailed out on us. We never saw him again. It was really hard for mom, trying to keep the three of us fed and in school. But she was getting tired of it. She still loved her first husband, and didn't try to hide it. Kelryn closed her eyes, and leaned back against the light. She was always giving my sister the better half. Always letting it be known that I reminded her of the man who abandoned her. So when I was nine, I ran away. The first few days on the streets were bad. Some pimp said he'd look after me if I did what he told me. I'm really glad he never got the chance. I needed money so I started picking pockets. When I had enough I knew I wanted to get far away, so I bought one of those discount plane tickets. It was headed for Toronto. When I got there I got on the first bus I found. It was headed here. The rest you know.

Kovin just stared at her. That was pretty much what he had expected. She was starting to cry, but he made no move to comfort her. Some of her crying was a show to get Kovin to help her, and he knew that. He was still hurting over what she did to him. He touched the left side of his torso and felt the scar. Still there, still big.


	4. Chapter 04

**Chapter 4**

Back at the van, the others were bombarding Adam with questions about the past of their two friends. He had to constantly ask them to speak slower, as his Japanese was pretty bad, but talking with five people who only spoke Japanese was quickly getting him back in practice.

What is going on with them?

What did they do before them came to Japan?

What did she do to him?

Why does she use throwing stars?

All were very good questions and it was a good thing Adam had all the details to fill them in. Well, guys. Kelryn does not like people talking about her, whether it's good or bad. I think she'd be happy if she went completely invisible. So she could watch us but we'd never know she was here. Kovin is the only person she's ever trusted, because he understands her. My hat's off to him, I could never figure that crazy bitch out.

The others were quiet. This was probably their only chance to get any information about their mysterious friends. Kelryn showed up in Kingston when she was eleven. Natasha's family took her in. She loved them and they loved her. Tash and Kelryn were inseparable. They both taught each other their respective languages. And that's how Kovin and I came to know it. With those two I'm told they speak both languages like it was their first, and you can't tell which they learned first. The other children nodded in agreement, saying that their Japanese rivalled that of the teachers for grammar and pronunciation.

When they were both fifteen, they started a more-than-friendship relationship. He's a gentleman and she's a lady, so neither told anyone how far their relationship got. But I have an educated guess. They both loved each other, and I know they were sleeping together. Kari giggled a bit. Yeah, and then it happened. Kovin had Ozlimon since he was six. Natasha and I knew about him. He was great, we all loved him. Over the years a few people showed up trying to kill Ozlimon, and he killed them in self-defence. After like the tenth one, Ozlimon got the ability to turn himself form a rookie bird into a champion bird. It was really cool. The other children took a break to explain the fact that Ozlimon could go to mega now, not just champion. It caught them off guard that Adam would know about digivolving, but living around Ozlimon for eleven years would be educational.

Wow, that little guy is really skilled, isn't he? They looked at the sleeping digimon in the van. They were all jet-lagged. The humans were having a better time dealing with it. Anyway, Kovin got a gun just before he and Kelryn started going out, and he was really good with it. He said he wanted to be able to defend himself and Ozlimon. He could to do many tricks with that gun. The stupid part was he'd shoot sixteen times, hit fifteen targets and bitch about wasting ammo.

When they were seventeen, Kovin was teaching Kelryn how to use the gun. She was getting pretty good with it herself, but nowhere near Kovin's skill level. Don't kid yourself, she could probably drop you from five hundred meters in high wind. That's about when Kelryn got her digimon. She was so confused. Her digimon didn't know everything about the game, just the fact that she was supposed to fight other digimon. Kelryn was so sad. She avoided Kovin for a week, she didn't want to fight him. Finally, one day, he cornered her near her house in a park. He just wanted to know why she was avoiding him. He said she was crying, and she drew the gun Kovin had given her, and shot him. Yolei gasped with fear.

Oh my gosh Yolei! You think Kovin will live? Ken said sarcastically.

She said. He obviously lives, he's down there on that wall thing with Kelryn right now. She shoved him for saying that, and motioned for Adam to continue.

Anyway, she shot him. He fell unconscious, and she ran away. Her digimon later told her the details, about how fights are purely optional, and then that it's the digimon that fight, not the humans. She was so embarrassed that she ran away. He spent a few weeks recovering. The bullet just grazed his left side. Then he uprooted his life and left. Said he was going to see if he could find sense again. That was the last I saw either of them until now.

The other children took in the information. The lives of their friends now made much more sense. Kovin and Kelryn could now be seen returning from their hiding place, with the golden glint of the setting sun on the water making silhouettes of the two approaching figures.


	5. Chapter 05

**Chapter 5**

Kelryn woke up, and wondered where she was. She sat up and got her bearings. She had apparently spent the night on Kovin's couch. Kari was sleeping on another couch near her. Kovin came in from the kitchen.

You know you're heavier that you look. He said.

You and Kari fell asleep an Aeromon on the way back, so the others elected me to hold you two here for the night. I had to carry you down from the roof.

Oh, god. Please say there's coffee in here somewhere. She said.

Yeah, there's some Maxwell House crystals in the bottom cupboard. Can you look after Kari? I have to go to work.

What the hell, it's Monday?

Sure is, sleeping beauty. You need to learn to handle jet lag better. With that, Kovin was out the door. Kelryn pulled herself off the couch with the ease and grace of a wounded dog. She lurched to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee with three times the amount of crystals she was supposed to. The resulting coffee had the consistency of thick milk. Kelryn saw Kari waking up.

You want some coffee? It's fresh. Kelryn said.

Sure. I've never tried some, feels like now might be a good time to start. Kelryn poured a second cup and went back into the living room. She sat them down on the table and sat on the same couch as Kari. Kari picked up hers, and took a sip. She instantly had a look on her face like she had bit into a raw lemon.

Damn! Is this stuff supposed to taste like this? Kelryn sipped hers, and nodded.

Yeah, good stuff, eh? She said.

Kari sat back, thinking. Kelryn, why didn't you ever tell us about your life in Canada, or Natasha before? Kelryn put her coffee down and sat back like Kari. She looked like she was going to speak, or respond in some way. When she did, it was in the form of unrestricted crying. She just let go a lot of emotion. Kari felt she had to help her friend. She put her arms around Kelryn and held her. Kelryn accepted Kari and cried on her shoulder. Kari's mind was racing; she wondered what she should do. Kari could feel the warmth of Kelryn's body on her own, she could feel Kelryn's tears soaking through her shirt, and Kelryn's heartbeat through her skin. Kari remembered the earlier two times when Kelryn had kissed her, and she remembered the warm feeling she felt when it happened. A comforting feeling, that told her that someone understood her, and just wanted to be with her regardless of any reasons to the contrary.

Kari's mind cumulated all this information into one thought. She brushed her hand along the back of Kelryn's head, and lifted it off her shoulder. Kelryn and Kari stared into each other's eyes, and Kari moved her head the last few inches to place her lips on Kelryn's. She felt the moisture on Kelryn's lips, and the muscle tension that showed she was surprised. It only took a few seconds for Kelryn to calm down, and start returning Kari's affection.

Kelryn opened her lips, and that opened Kari's lips, and let her tongue explore Kari's mouth. Now it was Kari's turn to be surprised, but she found that she enjoyed the intimate contact. Kari moved her hands from the back of Kelryn's head, down her neck, to her back. She felt the smooth skin on Kelryn's arms and shoulders. Kari thought her arms were moving by themselves. She didn't object to anything they were doing, but she wasn't the one commanding them to explore Kelryn like that. Her hands moved across Kelryn's arms, and onto her chest cupping her breasts. Kari would have been surprised at that if she hadn't just noticed that the movements of Kelryn's hands were tracing her own perfectly, and had just realised it when Kelryn's hands were on her own breasts.

Kari pulled her lips away from Kelryn's and looked at her, they both smiled. They both wanted all the companionship, the intimacy, the warmth, and the romance they could get from each other. They spent the rest of the day together.

* * *

Kovin left work, and got into his car. Allura had emailed him earlier in the day, and asked if he could give her a ride home, because her regular ride was off sick. He agreed. He drove to a martial arts dojo near his apartment and went in looking for Allura. It was on the second floor of the building, the first being a Laundromat, and a convenience store. He got to the top of the stairs and looked around. He couldn't see anyone, and he thought he might have missed her. Kovin went into one of the sparring areas looking at all the weapons before him.

His eyes looked all over the various weapons, and stopped on a pair of kendo sticks. He picked them up and held one in each hand. He swung them a few times to get a feel for their weight, and started swinging them. It was easy for him, like the exercises he had with his guns. He was doing some exercises and the sticks were flying through the air in a blur making buzzing noises as they separated the thick atmosphere. Kovin stopped to take a breath and saw Allura standing in the door. She was wearing the karate uniform, with her jacket over it. He saw her and looked a little embarrassed to be caught playing like a kid.

Before he or she could speak she shed her jacket and walked over to the rack of weapons, where she picked up her own pair of kendo sticks.

Care to test your skill with those things? She asked. She sounded though like she was going to drop him with ease. Kovin looked at the white belt around her waist, with the small yellow tips on it, and decided to try.

Sure, let's dance. He said. She struck a stance, and Kovin matched it. They stared at each other, and she attacked. The sticks flung threw the air and struck Kovin's. His matched hers and the two pairs of weapons flew back and forth threw the air, attacking and defending. Allura blocked an attack by Kovin by crossing the sticks in front of her, lodging his in hers.

You sure know how to swing those. She said.

Thank-you, I try. Kovin said. He dislodged his and prepared to attack again, but had to defend a four-streamed attack from Allura. Allura hit his sticks harder than he had anticipated, and the one in his right hand fell to the floor. She was a little taken by the moment and kept attacking. Kovin was near the rack of weapons, and laid his hands on the first handle that they found. He brought the new weapon forward, it took more weight to swing, but felt like the same length. When Kovin looked up, both of Allura's kendo sticks were cut off at the base. The cut looked like it was made by a laser. She looked really shocked, and dropped the two handles on the floor. Kovin lifted the new weapon he had to get a good look at it. It was a meter long katana. It was razor sharp, and feather light for its size. Kovin liked this weapon to the guns he had been carrying for so many years.

* * *

Kovin opened the door to his apartment, just as Kari was opening it to leave.

You two have been here all day? He asked. Kari just nodded dumbly, and kissed Kelryn goodbye. It was a deep French kiss that must have lasted twenty seconds. Then Kari excused herself and left. Kovin walked in and surveyed his home. Every couch cushion and pillow was somehow out of place, his coffee table was in the wrong position, Kelryn had a stupid happy look on her face that would not go away, and most of all, there was an unmistakable scent in the air. Busy day? He asked.

Not so much busy, as tiring, fun, and educational. She said.


	6. Chapter 06

**Chapter 6**

Later that same evening, Kovin and Ozlimon were on his couch, which had been restored to order, watching TV. Kovin had acquired a satellite dish so he could watch some North American programs in English. They were watching a rerun of an old Star Trek episode, when his phone rang.

Hello, Kovin speaking. He said.

Kovin, it's Tai. You should be warned that TK is on his way to your place, with some lethal intention. He thinks you're the reason Kari broke up with him.

What? Kari broke up with him? Why would she... oh yeah, right. Kovin tried to gracefully cover that little fact, but there was no way to. Why does TK think I'm responsible?

Well, TK came over, and Kari said they needed to talk, and they went into the bedroom. I couldn't help but hear them with my ear on the door, she said she was with someone else. We already know she spent the whole day at your place. And she said she didn't want to be still going out with him if she didn't love him anymore. TK flipped. Just ran out of here saying he was going to kill you. Kovin was absorbing all the information. Come to think of it, I'm not happy either. She's fifteen and you're like twenty!

Tai, calm down. I won't explain, but she can. Ask her who it is. Tai could be heard talking to Kari in the room with him.

She says it's none of our business.

OK then Tai, ask her if it was me. Again, Tai was asking Kari the question.

OK, she says it wasn't you. She kind of laughed at that.

One more question, Tai. Ask her if it's a guy.

What do you mean, if it's a guy'?

Ask her. A long pause followed.

Uh, shit man. Sorry. Seems I have a different kind of situation over here. I'll call you later. The phone at the other end clicked. Kovin smiled and hung up his. Just then he heard horrendous pounding on his door. Kovin got up, stood by the door, wrapped his hand around the handle of something in his closet, and opened the door. TK came bursting in.

You are dead! I trusted you! TK swung his right fist with all he could, but Kovin tripped him coming through the door. Kovin close the door behind him as TK got to his feet. He made to attack again but stopped due to the katana blade on his neck. Kovin knew this could calm him down, quick.

What say we have a little chat about this, get some details sorted out, make sure we're all on the same page; and then you can try to kill me again. But I get to use this if you try. TK said nothing, and did nothing. Just starred daggers at Kovin. You're a sensible kid, we can talk ok? 

TK spoke slowly and quietly so the blade would not cut him. 

Kovin moved the blade, sheathed it, and indicated the kitchen table. First of all, TK, are you a virgin? Kovin asked. The question caught TK completely off guard. That was not the sentence he was expecting. Before his better judgment could respond, he shook his head to indicate he wasn't. Alright then, I assume that Kari is the only girl you've ever been with? Again, TK was dumbfounded. But he was curious as to where this line of questions was going, so he decided to play along. He nodded his head, indicating Kari was the only girl he'd physically been with. Kovin smiled.

TK, Kari left my apartment forty-five minutes ago, and Kelryn thirty minutes ago. TK didn't get it. I was at work all day. TK still didn't get it. TK, take a very deep breath in through your nose. TK got it, but he got the wrong thing.

You bastard! That's my girlfriend and you knew it! TK was on his feet with homicidal rage again. And again, the katana found its way to TK's neck.

TK, you have to calm down. I know how much you love her. I'm not going to connect the dots for you, but I will state the facts, as we know them. One, I was at work all day. Two, Kelryn and Kari were both here all day. TK's eyes were darting back and forth, and his lips were moving subconsciously, a sure sign that his brain was working its hardest to compile all the facts into a solution. TK looked extremely confused and frustrated. Then suddenly, his face went white, and he stared at Kovin with huge frightened eyes.

Oh, my god. He said slowly.

Good boy, I knew you could get it. TK sat down at the table again. Just staring off into space. Kovin waved his hand in front of TK's face, trying to get his attention. Come on, you need some air.

* * *

Kovin had taken TK out walking the streets down toward the waterfront. Toward the abandoned pier he liked to go to for thinking. TK was a zombie. Kovin had to stop him from walking into traffic three times. Patamon was trying to get TK to talk, but he just wouldn't respond. After twenty minutes, they arrived. TK was able to navigate the three-meter slope down to the pier surface. Remarkably easy despite the fact that it was now the pitch black of night. Kovin looked around, and discovered none of the lights on the two old warehouses were on. The place was bathed in a dark glow, caused by the bright lights of Tokyo reflecting off the low clouds. The whole place was wet from a recent rain. Last time Kovin was here the place looked like the skeletal remains of a long dead industry, now with the darkness and fresh rain, it looked like some undead body, that could grow into a monster at any moment. Still, Kovin found it relaxing to be here. TK was still staring off into space.

TK, what are you thinking about? Kovin asked, knowing the answer.

I can't stop thinking about her. He said in a dazed voice. 

Kovin drew from his sides two fifty-centimetre long glow sticks. The kind you had to crack and shake, to get them to work. Kovin held them both in one hand, held them high above his head, and brought them crashing down on top of TK's hat with an audible whack'.

OW! What was that for? He yelled, rubbing his head.

Two reasons, first these things have to be broken to work, and second were you thinking about Kari at that moment?

Ahh, no. He said, checking his head for blood, there wasn't any.

You also needed a trip back to reality; here. Kovin handed TK one of the glow sticks, and they started walking. I know you must be hurting, man. I am too. Let me tell you something about Kelryn. I love her, a lot. Same as you love Kari. But there's another piece here, Kelryn and I tell each other everything, good or bad. I already knew about her and Kari. I also know that it won't last. I know the reason they both got together. And finally, I know Kelryn lied to me when she told me the reason she got together with Kari, and what the real reason is. TK stared at him, waiting for him to connect the dots, or at least spell it out again.

TK, Kari will be back with you in less than two weeks. If you believe me, you have to act like you don't. Act like Kari's gone forever, so the situation can be played out.

What do you mean?

I mean I know more than you need to. And I want to help. Getting Kari and Kelryn apart is good for both of us. And I'm telling you that all we have to do is act like them being together is a permanent thing.

But they're lesbians now. We can't do anything. Kovin snickered.

TK, homosexuality is not a communicable disease, or a permanent condition. Just let them have they're thing for now, and it will work out.

TK did not believe him. He knew Kari was gone for good, and he still loved her. But he also had to deal with something that no guy in the world wants, the humiliation of your girlfriend leaving you for another girl.


	7. Chapter 07

**Chapter 7**

The next evening, Ken and Yolei were walking down the street after loosing some money into the local movie theatre, when they saw Kovin coming the other way.

Yolei yelled. Her sudden outburst caught a few people's looks, and embarrassed Ken and Kovin. Kovin didn't respond until he was two meters away from them.

Hi guys, what are you two up to? Kovin said.

Just came from a movie. We're just going to get some burgers, you want to come with? Ken asked. Before Kovin could decline, not wanting to intrude on their date, Kovin's backpack squawked, and accepted the invitation in Ozlimon's voice.

Guess we're coming. I forgot to get him some food, so we were on our way to get him some.

Well come one then. Yolei said. Don't worry Ozlimon. We'll get you too stuffed to fly. Kovin's backpack cooed in response. They walked down a block to a little mom and pop restaurant just across the street from Yolei's parents' convenience store. They took a booth near the back so Ozlimon could sit out and eat. He'd duck under the table whenever someone went by, but it wasn't often. Just as the waitress left menus on their table, Yolei spoke up.

Oh, Kovin, did you hear? Kari broke up with TK! He must be so sad. Tai said it was because she found someone else, and that he's happy she's happy, but I don't think he likes her new boyfriend. I wonder who he is? Tai wouldn't tell us, neither would she. I haven't talked to TK about it. She finally stopped talking to take a sip of her water. Ken continued.

Poor TK. He must be really upset. I know how much he loves her. All were quiet for a second thinking of TK.

Guys, I can tell you something. But you have to know, I'll only tell you what I'm allowed to. Kari, and her lover, both made me promise not to tell anyone, that they'd tell you all in person. I know who it is, and I think you guys will be surprised. Ken accepted that. He knew the value of a promise, and nodded at Kovin, silently saying he would not press for any more information. Yolei, however, was a gossip nut.

Damn, it! Are you going to tease me with that little bit on information? And how can you sit there knowing who it is and not tell us? Oh I hate men! Ken pretended to be shocked at that.

Yolei, I'm hurt, Ken said. Just for that, none for you tonight you nympho.

What makes you think I want any?

You always do, and I can hold out longer than you. He said. They had obviously forgot Kovin was there, and he had to keep from busting a gut laughing at this. The two were starring each other down.

Fine, sorry. She said. Kovin was surprised that she gave in so quick. Either Ken was really good, or Yolei really wasn't. (or both) Kovin reached down to pick up his burger that had come while they were playing. But you, she turned to Kovin. You owe me fries for not telling me. Yolei reached over to get the fries.

Ozlimon's rookie attack missed Yolei's hand. He was defending his fries.

You'll have to ask Ozlimon if you want any of his fries. Kovin said. Yolei turned to ask, but stopped when she saw that Ozlimon had fluffed up all his feathers, and was glaring at her with a growling coming from his throat.

Will you at least tell us if we know the person or not? She asked.

I'm not sure how happy they'd be about that, or how good an idea it is, but yeah, you both know who it is. Ken slapped his forehead as Yolei started listing every human male she knew that was about Kari's age. The list was not short. She was cut off by TK coming in.

Here you are! TK said.

Hey TK, Ken replied. TK sat down beside Kovin, and also made the unfortunate mistake of trying to take French fries from an angry bird.

TK was as fast as Yolei, but his hand was closer to the plate when the bird struck, so his beak hit the plate. He came away with a fry on the end of his beak. All four humans broke out laughing seeing this angered bird with a fry on his beak. TK ordered a burger and fries when the waitress came to see what all the noise was for.

As she was heading back to the counter with TK's order, they could hear the familiar voices of Allura, Kelryn and Kari stopping the waitress, ordering some food for themselves, and telling her to deliver it to the table with their friends.

They came over and sat with the four already seated at the booth. Allura sat beside Yolei, while Kelryn and Kari pulled up chairs to the table. To cite a well-known saying, the tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Kari decided that she was the appropriate one to break the silence.

Well, I'm sure by now you've all heard the news. And TK, she said turning to him, I'm sorry. I love you as my best friend, but it's not for us. TK looked like a painted statue. It was hard to tell he was even breathing. Anyway, Kovin knows what I have to say, but I think the rest of you should know, because you are all my friends. Kovin looked down at TK's hands, and he saw him clenching a few napkins in each hand so hard they were getting soaked with sweat while his knuckles were bleach white. Kovin knew there was going to be a snap here, soon. Ozlimon saw it too, and they both exchanged knowing glances, unseen my the others.

Anyway, I've found someone else. Someone who makes me feel so different. Ozlimon coughed up one of his French fries trying to keep from laughing. Kovin forced him under the table to try and maintain what was left of TK's dignity. TK's eyebrow twitched, but other than that, nothing happened. Uhh, everyone, my, uhh, lover, I guess, is, uhh, Kelryn.

Ken, Yolei and Allura looked at Kelryn, who just nodded, and let their mouths hang open. A small piece of food fell out of Ken's mouth, but he quickly disposed of it and closed his mouth. Yolei and Allura followed suit. Yolei tried to talk, but it didn't work right. Kari I... hmm... Maybe you... no. I.... who... wh... what?

Yes, Yolei. I'm going out with Kelryn. She said. Yolei was still wrapping her mind around it. Quite a trick for her, as she didn't have much to spare. Ken tried to lighten the mood.

Yolei, you wouldn't leave me for another girl would you? Ken asked. 

She smiled, and reached over and pinched Allura's cheek. Well, I just might. She turned and glared at him. What do you think? I'll date other girls when pigs fly. Yolei and Kari are wonderful people, empathetic, friendly, and just overall good friends to have. But one thing that they are not, is tactful. They both have the remarkable bad luck for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. With Kari it wasn't as much of a problem, because she was so quiet, but it was there. So Kari, how far has this little romance gone to? Holding hands, kissing even? Yolei asked. Kovin covered his ears, and set his head down on the table. Kari gazed lovingly into Kelryn's eyes and answered.

We spent 7½ hours making love in Kovin's living room. 

Kovin let out a little whimper. And before anyone asks, he said looking right at Ken, my digital camera was not set up. There is no evidence of that other than my carpet cleaning bill. He glared at the two of them for that one.

Sorry, about that Kovin. Kari said. We were just kind of taken in the moment. Kari leaned over and fully kissed Kelryn again. Then the snap.

Fuck you both! I hope you fucking die! TK was out of his seat in a fluid motion, and kicked his chair over. He threw his burger across the room, and it landed near the cash register. TK then ran out as fast as his legs could carry him. Kari looked sad, like she just realized exactly how much hurt she was actually causing.

Kovin leaned over and looked at the burger on the floor ten meters away. Yolei, there was bacon on that burger, that counts. He said. Yolei, feeling a little playful, blew a kiss at Allura, who stumbled out of her seat with a red embarrassed face just repeating the word no' over and over again.

Kovin took one more bite of his burger, and stood. He dropped some money on the table for his share of the food. He collected his digimon and was preparing to leave. You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Not for doing what you did, but for talking about it in front of TK. Kovin slung his backpack containing Ozlimon over his shoulder. I'll go find him, and make sure he behaves. Not like you two have. With that Kovin was out the door, into the night that had fallen over the city. Ken, Yolei, and Allura exchanged looks with Kari and Kelryn that said they sided with Kovin, but didn't have to say it.


	8. Chapter 08

**Chapter 8**

The entire group excused itself from the restaurant, paid for their meal, and apologized for TK. Allura said it was time for her to be going home, and left. The rest decided to go to Yolei's to wait for any news from Kovin.

They were kind of out of breath, because Yolei lived on the fifth floor and the elevator was broken. The four of them went up the stairs.

You guys want a drink or something? Yolei said with her head inside the fridge. My mom and dad are at the store doing inventory tonight, so they'll be late.

Actually, Yolei, I think I'm going to go home too. I really don't want to be around three girls, and well I promised Wormmon some stuff. Ken said, backing away.

What stuff? Yolei asked.

You know, the stuff with the thing at the place. Yolei would have questioned him further but he was already out the door and down the stairs. Yolei, Kari and Kelryn went to her living room. Kelryn sat in the love seat, and Kari went to sit with her.

Not in my house young lady, Yolei said, stopping Kari.

You going to make me sit somewhere else? Kari said. Yolei responded by pushing Kari on to the adjacent couch.

There will be no all-girl loving in this house. Yolei said.

What about you and Mimi? Kari asked, disappointed.

That's different.

How is that different?

We didn't cause someone the need to have his carpets cleaned, Yolei said through clenched teeth.

Will you stop worrying about that, Kelryn said. It was just...

Shut up right now! I don't want to hear it. Yolei screamed.

But it was just...

Yolei held her hands over her ears and waited of Kelryn to stop. She moved her hands away slowly.

Kelryn said quickly. I made pot of strong coffee but Kari gagged on it and spilled it.

Oh, I guess that isn't that bad. Yolei was letting her breath come back to her, satisfied with the coffee answer. Now, I'd like to talk with you two for a second. I have a few items I'd like to discuss. First, Eww! Yolei was not trying to hide her disgust at all. Second, Kari. Do you know how much TK really loves you? Do you know how hurt he was? I've seen the way the two of you look at each other. He loves you more than life itself. How could you do this to him? Or to yourself? Kari was having the guilt trip of her life.

And you! Yolei turned her guns on Kelryn. What right do you have to breakup a perfect relationship? TK treats her better than any guy I know. What right do you have to mess with that? Just to satisfy some sick desire? Kelryn was laughing at Yolei.

You have no idea how this actually works do you? Kelryn stood, and went for her jacket. On her way out, she went to give Kari as goodnight kiss, but she shied away. Kelryn looked hurt, but didn't say anything more and left.

Oh, god Yolei, what have I done? Kari was down on the couch crying her eyes out. Yolei went and opened the patio door that led to the apartment's balcony.

Its stuffy in here. Now Kari, its ok... Yolei was cut off by a ringing phone. She went and answered it. Yeah, I just opened it. Why? Yolei turned to the balcony door when she heard flapping wings, she saw a burst of light, and Kovin fall on her balcony while Ozlimon rolled in through the door. She ran over to Kovin, while Hawkmon went to help Ozlimon.

Got a bit tired flying, did we? Hawkmon said in his strange British accent.

Yeah, we searched everywhere. We can't find TK at all. We were trying to land on Yolei's roof but I was too tired and started to revert. Ozlimon explained. Yolei had helped Kovin to his feet, who just confirmed everything Ozlimon said.

We can't find him, Kari. I hope you're happy. Kari was instantly in tears again. She was crying so hard she couldn't breathe right and was coughing. Gatomon was running her paw along Kari's hair trying to cheer her up. We'll go out again. But Ozlimon needs rest and food. Where is he? Yolei looked around but couldn't see Ozlimon or Hawkmon anywhere. Then see saw the fridge door open. The two birds weren't tall enough to be seen over the counter, but the door was. Hawkmon was letting Ozlimon eat some leftover birthday cake.

That's my sister's! Yolei screamed. She'll kill me! Yolei tried to stop Ozlimon, but he had not only eaten the cake, but taken a bite of the plate. Anyway, why don't you take Aquilamon with you? When Ozlimon is ready again, just switch to him and send Hawkmon back here. Hawkmon readily agreed to that, and he was at the balcony's edge ready to digivolve. Yolei pointed her digivice at him, as he said the magic words.

Hawkmon digivolve to ... Aquilamon

The large bird was a bit cramped trying to stand on the balcony. But in no time Ozlimon and Kovin were on his back, and out the door. Kari ran out after them.

Please find him, Kovin! Bring him back to me! Tell him I'm sorry! Her voice trailed off as they climbed higher in the sky.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of flying, they had covered one third of Tokyo, when Ozlimon spoke up. I think I'm feeling ready to take over now, Aquilamon. Thanks for the help. Aquilamon nodded. Ozlimon made a cannonball dive off Aquilamon out into space.

Ozlimon digivolve to ... Feamon digivolve to ... Talomon

The giant owl, complete with the red streaks down his feathers appeared in the sky. I think Talomon will be better for the search. He said. Aeromon was too big, and Feamon was too weak.

Good thinking friend. Kovin made a jump off Aquilamon down to Talomon. They both waved at Aquilamon as he turned back towards Yolei's apartment. Kovin and his digimon were back on the case.

* * *

Kovin was trying to think it through logically. Where would TK have gone? His heart was broken, and he was publicly humiliated, and he was a shy kid, so he'd want to be somewhere alone and quiet. Probably dark, too.

They both turned when they heard the familiar little voice of Patamon. Patamon looked extremely tired.

Kovin screamed at the little digimon below him. Patamon looked up but started to stumble in the air. Talomon easily caught him, and Kovin picked him up and set him in his lap. Looks like you need a rest little guy. We're looking for TK too, so why don't you come with us?

Patamon could barely talk he was breathing so hard. I've been flying since TK ran out looking for him.

It's alright buddy. We'll find him together.


	9. Chapter 09

**Chapter 9**

Kovin, Talomon and Patamon were circling Tokyo looking for TK. Kovin was trying to figure it out logically, while Patamon could only whimper. He was tired from flying so much on his own. and he was very worried about TK.

TK would want to be alone. Patamon, where does TK go when he wants to be alone?

He'd go to his room. But I looked there.

Hmm, he'd probably go somewhere where he thinks we won't find him. Kovin was looking down, scouring the ground. He wasn't much help, because they were so high, and Talomon was the only one who could see the ground. Any other time he'd brag about it by reading newspapers from a mile high, but this was serious. They had just started to pass over the abandoned pier when Talomon spoke up.

Look down there! By that fallen crane thing. Kovin and Patamon squinted their eyes to look, Kovin eventually could see the familiar green glow of a glow stick.

TK and I are the only ones who know about that spot. Kovin said. Let's go see if it's him. Talomon arced his back, turned his wings, and dove. Patamon wasn't used to diving that fast, and was scared. But Kovin and Talomon had down that plenty of times and were used to it. They touched down beside the fallen crane, and disembarked.

Talomon revert to ... Feamon revert to ... Ozlimon

TK was sitting on the cranes interconnected steel frames. He had the glow stick in his left hand, and held his gun in the other. Kovin knew what kind of tricks he was capable of with it, so he was weary. Patamon and Ozlimon stood back to allow Kovin to try and calm him down.

TK, you don't want to do this. He was holding his gun, so he could look straight down the barrel.

Get out of here, Kovin. I'm busy.

Yeah, I can see that. Look, Kari sent us out here to find you. She wants you back.

TK began to sob louder and moved his weapon into position to use it against his right temple. He could feel the cold steel against his skin, then he heard a swooshing sound and felt the barrel fall away from his head. TK brought the gun out to look at it. The first few centimetres of the barrel had been cut cleanly off, and Kovin was holding his katana over his shoulder.

I keep having to use this with you. TK ignored that.

It can still fire like this, TK said, holding the gun out to show him. Without warning Kovin's foot flew off the ground and kicked TK's out stretched hand. The remaining part of he gun flew into the air, where it was instantly cleaved in half by Kovin. One piece landed in the dark water, and Kovin kicked the other two pieces in to join it. You think you so big now? This has all your fault.

No, it's not TK. Relationships go through ups and downs. You and Kari were on a down when she had her crush on Kelryn. But she wants you back, TK. She told us to find you and keep you safe.

Well, fuck her. I don't care. I don't want to see her again. She should have thought of that before... TK was crying, and yelling at the same time.

Do you think killing your self is the answer? What would you be putting your mother through? She's already lost Matt, she doesn't need to loose you too. That had the wrong effect of TK and he became more emotional.

It doesn't matter anymore. None of it matters... His voice trailed of in tears. Kovin reached around to the back of his backpack and got the goggles. He had hung them their rather than wear them.

TK, look. You are a part of our team. We need you. If you don't want to stay around for your mother, or Kari, do it for Ken, Yolei, and Allura. They need you to. You have the strongest vaccine digimon here. You're also or most centred person, the person we need for balance since Cody died. TK was starting to come around. Although he still wanted nothing to do with any of it. Kovin was getting frustrated. He reached down and picked Patamon up by his ears just to make the little digimon cry out in pain momentarily.

That had the effect Kovin wanted.

TK reached out for him but Kovin held his just out of arm's reach.

TK, you may not need anyone. But Patamon needs you. He can't digivolve without you and we could never survive in the game. There was a long pause. Also TK, are you ready to kill Patamon? TK looked at him shocked, so did Patamon.

I don't want to kill him, just me...

TK, digimon can't survive anymore than a few seconds at his level without their partner. If you killed yourself, he'd be dead within seconds. TK and Patamon just stared at each other. This time when TK reached for him, Kovin held him out. TK pulled Patamon close to his chest, held him tight, while they both cried.

* * *

Kari and Yolei were out on her balcony getting some air. Kari wasn't crying anymore, but her face and eyes were red, her voice low and scratchy, and her movements slow and uncoordinated. She had obviously been crying the whole time since Kovin had left. Hawkmon returning with the news that they hadn't found him did not do any good.

Yolei, what am I going to do without him? Yolei didn't answer. Just comforted her friend. I can't even breathe thinking about him. Yolei turned away, and stated off into the night. She tilted her head to get a better look. Something was in the sky, flying. It was huge. It looked to be white or red. As it got closer Yolei could make out wings. When it got even closer Yolei recognised it as Talomon. Her heart sank she didn't want to have to see her go through another disappointment. Yolei looked up and it again, and could see TK holding on to Kovin as they flew back, with Patamon on Talomon's head.

Kari! Look! Kari looked up slowly and saw her beloved returning to her the giant owl's back.

she screamed. TK didn't answer, she assumed it was because they were still to far away. Talomon arced and landed on the apartment building's roof. Kari was already inside heading for the door. She cleared Yolei's couch in one jump with no effort. Yolei was right behind her, but moved slower as she didn't have the same motivation.

Kari and Yolei burst through the roof door in just enough time to see Talomon finish reverting to Ozlimon. TK was looking out over the edge of the building. Kari ran up to him.

TK, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! He turned and looked into her eyes. She was on the verge of breaking down again, but TK looked solemn.

He said.

Because I made a mistake, and I hurt the person I love most in the world. Gatomon would have spoken up, but she bit her tongue. TK just stared long at her. Please TK... her voice was scared, TK wasn't showing any signs of forgiving her. Much to her surprise, TK quickly leaned forward, wrapped his arms around her, and embedded her lips on his own. It was a long passionate make-up kiss. Does that mean I'm forgiven?

Of course. TK resumed kissing her. Yolei and Kovin took Patamon and Gatomon back down stairs, with their own digimon close behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kelryn climbed down the three-meter slope from the new road to the abandoned pier. She took off her sunglasses because they weren't needed anymore. She looked up at the golden sky, that faded into light pink, then purple as she looked towards the east. It was very picturesque to see, as there wasn't a single cloud to obstruct anyone's view of the sky's colours. There would only be half an hour of light left, but she tapped the side of her pocket containing three glow sticks, just to make sure of their presence.

Kelryn was thinking of the last few days, of her and Kari, and how it fit into her life. She divided her life into three main groups, her total life to date, and the past three years since she left Kovin, and the past few days with Kari. She was a bit hurt when Kari got back together with TK two days ago, but she knew it was for the best. Kari did have, past tense, a mild crush on Kelryn, that was just amplified when Kelryn needed support from her friend dying.

Kelryn was also supporting her relationship with Kari because she wanted to get Kovin's attention, she now thought. She still loved Kovin. She had for five years, and there was no sign of that changing anytime soon. She didn't know if she got Kovin's attention and he just didn't show it, or if she just made a fool out of herself. She preferred to think of the former.

She walked down the pier, not paying any attention to the broken crane equipment, where just two days ago, TK nearly ended his life. Kelryn stopped when she came to one of the many cracks in the asphalt that had weeds growing out of it, but this one was different. It had a flower growing out of it. Among all the cracks on the pier, and all the weeds growing out of all of them, this was the only flower. Kelryn couldn't tell what kind it was, but she didn't care. Knowing its name might take away from its splendor, just seeing this small yellow flower was enough. Kelryn reached down, and considered picking it. She decided she should rather than leave this beautiful flower here, among all the weeds, where no one would see it.

When she stood, she had the flower tucked into her hair, on the right side of her head. Kelryn proceeded to walk around the two old warehouses, and looked the last two hundred meters to the end. There was a figure at the end that was difficult to see against the dark backdrop of the eastern sky and the dark water of the bay during sunset. Kelryn stopped and leaned against the last of the two buildings, watching the figure at the end. He was holding a sword above his head in his right hand, pointing in the same direction as another sword in his outstretched left hand. His legs were apart, and he looked tense, obviously in an attack stance.

Suddenly the two swords began flying in circles, slicing and dicing imaginary enemies, while his legs flew into the air in matching roundhouse kicks. He stopped and faced the other direction, and struck his original stance. When he attacked again, he was using different sword and leg techniques. Halfway through this manoeuvre, he flipped the swords holding the handles so the blade was on the wrong side of his hands, using his fists. Then, just as quickly, the deadly blades were back in their position for a few more swipes through the air.

Kelryn started walking again out to the figure. No one would be able to tell who it was, not even her from that distance, but she already knew it was Kovin. She stopped about five meters from him, and just stood looking at him, he didn't turn his head to look at her when he spoke.

Hello, Kelryn. Who told you I was here? A few more swipes. At this point, a few drops of sweat flew away from his forehead with the motion.

TK did. He said you wouldn't mind me knowing about your little hiding spot. He said to tell you he wouldn't tell anyone else where this is. He also says to thank you for saving his life. Kovin nodded.

Hmm, thank-you.

How did you save his life?

That's probably best left unsaid. I know you and I tell each other everything, but this concerns TK as well. Just know that he would be dead, and it wasn't an accident, if I wasn't there to stop him.

Really? Does that make you a hero then?

No, just a friend who was in the right place and the right time. Kovin turned to face Kelryn finally. Nice flower. I saw it on the way in.

Thank-you. Do you know that those two factories are positioned so that you can't see this pier from anywhere in the city? You have to be in the air to see it, but even then the water in the bay and the dirt on this pier or almost the same colour. Kovin just nodded.

Yeah, it's great. Why did you come here? Kelryn looked at the ground, and kicked it like someone in an awkward situation.

I came here to see if there is any chance for us Kovin. I know I've done some bad things, and I know I don't deserve to, but I want to be with you again. She paused, and looked Kovin right in the eyes, to prove to him that she wasn't lying. I love you. And I want you to love me. She stopped to allow him to respond. It took him awhile, when he did he reached into his backpack and puled out and apple. It left his hands into the air, and then became three pieces of apple as both swords cut into it in a lightning quick move. Kovin speared the largest piece on the end of his sword before it hit the ground, brought it to his mouth and took a bite. He then cleared the fruit off the sword by flinging it out towards the water. He wasn't looking at her when he spoke.

What makes you think I don't already love you? What makes you think I ever stopped?

Because of the way you were treating me, I thought you hated me.

Just because I was mad at you, and you hurt me, doesn't mean I was ever able to stop loving you. Kovin moved the swords lightning quick, Kelryn was startled because they came towards her, but saw that their final destination was not she. The first severed another flower she had not seen, a green one from its stem, while the broadside of the second blade hit the flower and sent it flying towards Kelryn. She didn't catch it, and it hit her in the chest, but the did grasp it before it returned to the ground. You know, traditionally, when a guys gives a girl a flower, it means something.

Kelryn smiled, and gave the second flower an equal place to the first on the other side of her head. She summed up all her emotion in one word. She asked. Is it true?

You haven't called me that for a long time, Kovin said, but yes, it's true, my beloved. Kovin and Kelryn took step toward each other, and he dropped his swords on the ground. They meant nothing to him right here, right now. All either of them cared about was being back in the arms of the one they loved. They embraced each other as tight as their arms could. Kovin looked into her eyes, and brushed a tear away from her eye, letting his hand carry her hair back, as it stopped on the back of her head. He leaned forward, not far as she moved towards him as well. Their eyes closed as their lips touched for the first time in a long time.

The world melted away, the sun completed its daily cycle and now left no clue as to its presence except for the bright pale yellow of the moon that began to rise out of the sea behind the two lovers. The silver glow of the moon lit the pier, and cast a single shadow from the two back along the ground almost back to the warehouses, where a lone figure stood watching them.

Enjoy it while you can, Kovin, the figure said. You'll lose her, and you'll live with the pain of it, I promise you. The figure was swallowed up by the darkness, and left no indication of his own presence except for the glint of moonlight reflecting off the blade of a recently sharpened katana.


End file.
